Animal Empire
by MomoXarii
Summary: I edited this story but i kept the characters the same. :: As you who have read it you all know what its about. Zero is a fox whom happened to be wooed by Kaname the black wolf, and alot of complications on their way....im not goin to talk about them lol
1. Animal Empire

Momo: Konnichiwa, I'm back and i Temporarily erased Animal Empire

Ace: What?

Momo: I erased the old version of Animal Empire...o.o

Kiko: why'd ya do that

Ace: yeah why it was pretty good

Momo: i thought it was kind of crappy lol

X: it was ok

Kiko: WTF WHO ARE U???

X: momo's fiance

Momo: holy shit really??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

X: yeah

Momo: NEVERMIND forget the random person. I only left the original first chapter cuzz all the characterz (ehich are not mine) will stay the same ;)

* * *

Zero Kiryuu

Animal : Arctic Fox

Color : White

Hair : Silver, Waist long, Low Ponytail

Clothes : Black, Red, Blue, Grey, White T-Shirts, or Black and plain Skinny Jeans, high top converse (barefoot)

Jewelry: Multiple Ear Piercings, Water Drop crimson Necklace

Human/Animal form : White Fox ears, long Fox Tail (no human ears) Dark purple eyes.

Abilities : In human Strength, In Human speed, Keen sense of smell, hearing, and sight. Rose thorn Vines, Hypnotize by singing, Agility, Flexibility

Race : Unknown Pureblood

Kaname Kuran

Animal : Wolf

Color : Black

Hair : Brown Wavy Hair, shoulder long, messy

Clothes : Black, White Dress Shirts, Black or White Jeans, Black Converse

Jewelry : None

Human/Animal Form : Black Wolf Ears, Black Wolf Tail (no human ears) Dark Crimson Eyes

Abilities :Strength, Inhuman Speed, Hypnotism, Claws, Object Levitation.

Race : Royal Kuran Pureblood

Yuuki Kuran

Animal : Wolf

Color : Brown

Hair : Straight Short Brown Hair, Neck Length

Clothes : Black Dress Shirt, Red Plain School Skirt, Low Top Converse

Jewelry : None

Human/Animal Form : Brown Wolf Ears, Brown Wolf Tail (no human ears) Crimson Eyes

Abilities : Strength, Speed, Object Levitation

Race : Royal Kuran Pureblood

Yori

Animal : Cat

Color : Gold

Hair : Light Gold Short Bob Length

Clothes : School Skirt, Jeans, Sleeveless Shirts, Turtle neck Sweaters, Grey Sketchers

Jewelry : None

Human/Animal Form : Golden Cat ears, Long Golden Cat Tail (no human ears)

Abilities : Flexibility, Speed, Eye Sight, Sense of Smell, Claws, Fangs

Race : Feline Noble Blood

Aido Hanabusa

Animal : Coyote

Color : Silver and Black

Hair : Messy Pale Blond, Short Length

Clothes : White Dress Shirts, White Dress Pants, Jacket, black Adidas

Human/Animal Form : Black/Silver/White Coyote Ears, Bushy Coyote Black/Silver/White Tail

Abilities : Ice, Loud Voice, Speed, Seeking Senses, Eye Sight, Sneaky

Race : Coyote Noble Blood

Kain Akatsuki

Animal : Cougar

Color : Pale Orange, Dun

Hair : Messy Dun Shoulder Length

Clothes : Plain White T-shirts, Saggy Jean pants, Black High top Vans

Human/Animal Form : Dun Cougar Ears, Long Cougar Tail(no human ears)

Abilities : Flame, Speed, Eye Sight, Smell

Race : Noble Cougar Blood

Souen Ruka

Animal : Snow Owl

Color : White

Hair : Pale Brown

Clothes : Knee high Skirts, red girl T-shirts, Black Gladiator kind of sandals

Human/Animal Form : White Hair, Arm Wings

Abilities : Claws, Death Screech, Speed in Air, Hearing, Spotting

Race : Snow Own Noble Blood

Ichijo Takuma

Animal : Arctic Hare

Color : White

Hair : Straight Short Pale Blondish Brown

Clothes : Dress Shirt, Light Blue, Light Pink Black Vest, Pale Brown Dress Pants, Dior Shoes

Human/Animal Form : White Hare ears (no human ears) White Fluffy Bunny Tail, Dark Brown Eyes

Abilities : Speed, Agility, Cunning, Smell, Jump

Race : Noble Hare Blood

Shiki Senri

Animal : Black Panther

Color : Jet Black

Hair : Messy, Short , and Black/Brown

Clothes : 'V' shaped checkered shirts, pale brown hoodies

Human/Animal Form : Panther Ears (no human ears) Long Panther Tail, Dark Blue eyes

Abilities : Strength, Claws, Bite, Speed, Smell, Sight, Hearing

Race : Noble Panther Blood

Seiren

Animal : Caracal

Color : Pale Brown

Hair : Pale Blue, Short Chin Cut

Clothes : Black Cruel Strap Shoes, Short White Skirts, Black Vests, Red Dress Shirts

Human/Animal Form : Caracal Ears (no human ears) Long Caracal Pale Brown Tail

Abilities : Speed, Sight, Smell, Hearing, Claws, Sharp String Hair

Race : Noble Caracal Blood

Rima Toya

Animal : Andean Mountain Cat

Color : Pale Gray/Brown, Black Spots

Hair : Long Pale Orange, Two High Pig Tails

Clothes : Skinny Black Jeans, Small T-shirts, Black Hoodie

Human/Animal Form : Pale Brown Andean Ears(no human ears) Long Fluffy Andean Tail

Abilities : Climbing, Speed, Hearing, Sharp Claws

Race : Noble Andean Mountain Blood

Shizuka Hiou

Animal : Arctic Fox

Color : White

Hair : Long Straight pale Silver Hair

Clothes : Pale Pink, or Black Kimono

Human/Animal Form : White Fox Ears (no human ears) Long White Fox Tail

Abilities : Speed, Hearing, Smell, Sight, Agility

Race : Arctic Fox Pureblood

Ichiru Kiryuu

Animal : Arctic Fox

Color : White

Hair : Pale Silver, Shoulder Length

Clothes : Black T-shirts, Pale Jeans

Human/Animal Form : White Fox ears (no human ears), Long White Fox Tail

Abilities : Swords, Speed, Sight, Hearing, Smell, Agility

Race : Arctic Fox Blood

Yagari Toga

Animal : Hyena

Color : Pale Grey, Black Spots

Hair : Black Messy, shoulder Length

Clothes : Dress Shirts, White, Black Cloak, Black Ripped Jeans

Human/Animal Form : Grey Hyena Ears(no human ears) Hyena Grey/Black Tail

Abilities : Speed, Bark, Smell, Hearing, Smell

Race : Hyena Hunter Blood

Headmaster Cross

Animal : Lion

Color : Pale Brown

Hair : Long Straight Shoulder Blade Long Low Pony Tail

Clothes : White Cloak, Black Turtle Neck Shirts, Blue Jeans

Human/Animal Form : Pale Lion Ears (no human ears) Long Lion Pale Brown Tail

Abilities : Voice, Hearing, Claws, Fangs, Speed, Strength

Race : Noble Lion Blood


	2. Secret Savior

Momo: Ello people.............................its short ok gosh, but it didnt change much except the ending........yeah so im sorry i deleted the old one but i have fresh ideas that kind of made me think twice on how i made the plot

Ace: I say it was sooooooooooooo freaken better

Kiko: Yeah

Random cat talking: Yup

Ace: o.o

Momo: o.0

Kiko: *faints*

Random cat talking: T.T this always happensssssss gosh.........well enjoy the new edited chapter two!!!!

/Human form thinking/

'animals talking'

"Human form talking"

:Animal thinking:

* * *

The full moon's light touched the surface of the calm, cool waters of a lake surrounded by green trees in its shallows. A slight breeze moved the still water creating ripples on its once smooth surface, but not all in the lake was still. A white form underneath its mirror surface moved towards the shallows, and as it came up and broke threw the surface, the head of what seemed like a small white dog appeared with a still resisting fish in its mouth. As the animal finally made it to the shallows its long, but skinny white form came into view. The white creature trotted out of the water dropping the fish and shaking his whole form, water dripping onto the tall green grass and forcing his white fur to stick up in all directions a bit. The white animal yipped happily to itself, picking up his now dead prey. Its small cat like eyes scanned the area, and his pointy white ears twitched, searching for any predators that might have been hiding, and confirming that none were present the small Arctic Fox happily walked through the trees and tall grass.

He slowly trotted the whole way threw the forest, jumping over tree roots, and passing large meadows, and around lakes. A wind picked up gradually drying its white coat as it walked with the dead fish in its mouth threw another green furnished meadow, but this time its white ears perked forward picking up a sound within the tall grass that made it up to the fox's shoulders. He stopped and listened, white fluffy tail swaying lightly side to side. Its keen lilac eyes spotted something brown move a bit over the tall grass and then it disappeared . The foxes white ears twitched picking up the sound of what seemed like a whimper, and then a growl. Curiosity filled him and he lowered his small white head underneath the grass, carefully making its way towards the unknown creature.

As it slowly walked towards it the fox found a place where the grass was crushed, and it made a pathway threw it, blood stains her and there. His small black nose twitched sniffing the ground, and picking up the scent of a female wolf, and blood. He lowered his white ears back as it heard the wolf growl, and it spotted two deep crimson eyes staring at him threw the grass. Cautiously it backed up, and then the wolf whimpered something in her language.

'Don't…I will not hurt you.' The fox tilted its head in confusion, and spoke as well.

'How can I be sure?' Wind slowly picked up again moving the grass aside allowing the wolf to come into view, and the female canines wounds could be seen under its brown fur in the moons light.

'You are hurt?' The fox came a bit closer with its body lowered to the ground, lilac eyes never leaving the brown wolf's movements.

'Yes, and I cannot attack or harm you, all I need is your help.'

'But…if I help you…won't you attack me?' The wolf lowered its head and laid on its side whimpering in pain.

'N-no…I promise you…' The female wolf lost consciousness and the fox took that as a sign of no danger taking the chance to come closer and sniff its head, which was only a bit bigger than his own. The fox picked up its head, noticing by the scent of the wolf that she was still a pup barely even a year old. The fox didn't know what came to him but he took the wolf's word, and he ate his fish quickly. Then he burrowed under the wolfs form forcing it onto his back carrying it to his home across the meadow, and into another forest.

The fox made it to a small cabin, and trotted up to the door with the now unconscious wolf on his back. He gently placed the wolf on the floor by the door, and he stood there eyes closed.

Then the a white light surrounded his small fox form, and it flashed into the form of a human. Long silver white hair grew down to his waist, soft white ears a top his head twitched, and a white tail grew a bit longer making it look more like a wolfs tail but white. He stood up straight and dusted off his worn out jeans, and he rubbed his hands flat on his stomach, dirtying his t-shirt. He looked back down at the female wolf lying on he floor, and quickly tied his hair in a low ponytail with a rubber band he had around his wrist. Kneeing down near the wolf he gently picked her up, one arm under her and the other around her haunches and walking up to the door he kicked it open and walked inside laying the wolf down on his living room couch on her side. He went into the kitchen and washed his hands in the silver sink next to the fridge, and ran to his one room and into his bathroom grabbing the first-aid kit from the sink cabinet, and a couple of towels, and some decent clothes for a girl ( T-shirt and basketball shorts ).

He got on his knees in front of the couch where he laid the female wolf down, and got rubbing alcohol from the kit, and poured it on one of the towels he got. He padded along the wolf's wounds picking dried pieces with some tweezers, and then covering the now clean wounds with bandages. He sat up and smiled at his handy work, taking the kit into the kitchen he placed it on the counter and washed his hands staring out the frosted window. He bent down and splashed water onto his face rubbing away the dryness of the lakes water from his face and rubbing away the drops of water with his arm. He just stood there staring at the snow as it fell hitting the window with light sounds of tapping against it, when suddenly his stomach growled. Snapping his fingers he went to the fridge and pulled out a bowl filled with freshly de-scaled and de-boned fish placing it near the stove, and he returned to grab some spices from a wall cabinet, and another bowl.

He slowly poured spices onto the fish, mixing it with his hands, and placing them on the heated tray he placed on the stove. His ears tilted a bit as they collected the sounds of the female canine breathing, the sizzling of the cooking fish and the taps of snow against the window with the wind howling behind it. But it slowly began to slow and it became very still, the trees coated in thin layers of snow, the clouds disappeared higher, but they did not move over for the sun to melt their snow.

His ears lowered a bit as he listened to all the sounds and moved the fish around in the tray so they wouldn't burn when an unfamiliar sound caught his attention and his white fluffy ears stood up straight listening. He looked over his shoulder and saw a the human form of the wolf sitting on the couch.

She had brown, slightly curly hair brushing her shoulders, with two brown wolf ears on her head, and huge brown red eyes staring curiously all over like a lost puppy. Once her eyes landed on him she brightened up suddenly.

"Hey! You saved me!" Zero snorted softly and turned of the stove with a 'click'.

"No, I brought you to my home and tended to your wounds." The girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Same thing. Oh by the way my names Yuuki Kuran."

Zero's ears perked up a bit, and he leaned on the counter looking over at Yuuki.

"Zero Kiryuu."

"Oh! I though the Arctic fox was wiped out?!" She stared amazed at him while she adjusted the oversized T-shirt and shorts that Zero had gave her.

"They are." his eyes showed no emotion and he turned his back to her, grabbing two plates from on top of the fridge, and placed an even amount of fish onto the plates.

"Even your parents? How about your siblings?" She came into the kitchen and sat on one of the three chairs of a near by table.

"Yeah, I survived somehow."

"You live here alone? Do you have a mate?" Zero shook his head. He came over and placed a plate in front of her and she smiled with joy.

"Ooh this looks delicious." She popped a piece of fish into her mouth, and chewed happily, while Zero sat opposite of her and grabbed a random fish and began to chew on it lightly.

"Yourrr miwwghty thiwwwn." She spoke while chewing, getting a slight chuckle from Zero.

"All I eat is fish, and carrots an maybe some water here and there."

"You should really go to town, they have fresh fruit and sweets…" Zero shook his head.

"I never go down there, are you from town?"

"Yes I am. I live with my big brother."

"Let me guess, Kaname Kuran…"

"Yup yup, how'd you know?"

Zero finished chewing and cleared his throat while Yuuki stuck another into her mouth.

"Who doesn't know your brother, Cross tells me all the gossip of the town even though I don't really care what's happening down there." Yuuki swallowed her last piece of fish and leaned bat on the chair.

"Oh." Zero took both their plates after finishing and dropped them in the sink, turning on the faucet and letting them soak in it.

"Do you want to use the phone to call your brother?" Yuuki nodded and jumped up from the table into the living room following Zero after he had turned off the water and beckoned her to follow. He pointed to an old fashion looking phone, and walked back to his room and closed the door leaning against the door.

Yuuki picked up the phone and dialed her house phone number, sitting on the couch and staring at the closed door where Zero had disappeared behind. She waited and after three rings her brother answered.

"Hello?"

"Brother!"

"Yuuki? Are you alright? Where are you? Who's with you?"

"Ooh, calm your dogs down bro I'm fine, I'm somewhere near town with a new friend I made who helped me."

"Who?" Yuuki took one last glance to the door, and sighed.

"A boy named Zero, he was hunting when he spotted me and he took me in."

"I'm coming to get you." The line died before she could say anything, and she huffed and hung up the phone getting up from the couch and walking over to the room door, her ears lowered a bit, and she lightly knocked on the door.

"Zero-kun?" She heard nothing, and she knocked again. Still nothing. Then a knock came from the front door and she jumped a bit. She went over to answer it, having a bit trouble with the knob.

"Yuuki-chan? What are you doing here?" Kaien Cross stood staring at her with a white scarf covering his mouth and neck from the cold, while wearing a thick brown cloak and black boots and mittens, his tail curling at the end so it wouldn't touch the cold snow floor.

"Zero-kun helped me when I was wounded and lost, and you Cross why are you here?"

"I came to give Zero some news, do you know where he is?" His tiger like ears on his head lowered a bit, knowing some how that Zero had left. Yuuki pointed to the door across from the door where she was at.

"He doesn't come out of the room." Cross sighed and turned around.

"That means he's not here."

"How'd…"

"Days of coming over. Is your brother coming to pick you up?"

"Yup. I'll walk back with you to town." She walked out yelling to the now empty house a thank you before she closed it.

Zero walked along the edge where the land and water meet by the lake. He wore a plain white T-shirt, and faded out jeans without any sweater, mittens or scarf to protect him from the still biting cold in the air, even though it wasn't snowing or windy.

His overly sensitive ears caught the sound of Yuuki's thanks and the front door of his cabin closing, with the fading foot-steps of her, and another whom he already knew was the old annoying fart, Cross. He sighed in relief as he continued to walk barefoot, one leg in the water, and the other on dry land, by the oval lake. His white tail wagging behind him, lightly brushing the back of his knees, and his white ears lowered horizontal with the top of his head. His eyes tightly shut as enormous thoughts ran through his head.

/Why the hell did I save her?…she's caring my scent, and now they'll all know where I live….damn it…./ He stopped, crossing his arms over his chest.

/Wait…why am I worrying?/ He growled low in his throat, lilac eyes narrowing and flashing a bright red. He shook his head and slid of the rubber band running his hand threw his hair combing out the tangles, and tying it back into a low ponytail. He turned around and continued to walk towards his cabin.

* * *

Random cat talking: Ok well while im the only one consious i just wanna say i just loooove Zero.......lol hes a two sided faced person when your squint. But i dont want to offend people so i'll just shut my furry mouth....

Momo: holy fudge what happened...?????

Random cat talking: I happened!!!!

Momo: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs*

Random cat talking: happens lol


End file.
